Kagato: Fix A Block In The Sewers
'Participants' Kagato Uzumaki, Hanako Uzumaki 'Title: '''Kagato: Fix A Block In The Sewers Kagato: -Kagato awoke from his bed in his small family home, like any other day. The smell of his mother’s cooking wafting into his room was something that always got his attention. The small family of four His mother, Father and sister Hanako never really had much in the ways of money so what they did have to eat was something that they all treasured. He quickly got dressed into his ninja gear pulling off what he wore to bed and replacing it with a cloth black tank top that was form fitting to his body. A pair of onyx colored baggy cloth pants with cargo pockets. The pants stopping just about mid shin He pulled up on his black open toed shoes as he slid them on. His eyes only opened a fraction of what they should be showing; only the slightest bit of his emerald hued optics. It was early morning His mother, Father and sister all gathering at the table for some quick breakfast before Kagato and his sister set out to receive one of their daily missions. Kagato rubbed his eyes slowly not getting much sleep from the night before, since he went to bed on an empty stomach. Kagato’s mom placed a small bowl in front of each of them. Containing a little bit of rice and some scrambled egg. Kagato glanced over at his sister smiling slightly as he began to dig into his food. Quickly Finishing his food gulping it down in such a hurry as if he was a starving stray dog afraid his food would be taken away from him. He called over to his sister Hanako in a playful tone. - “Hurry up Immmmmooouto-chan!!” – Kagato pushed his self away from the table and stood up quickly, then right away darted for the door after saying this tuning slightly to give a slight wave to his mother and father with his right hand. His crimson red trade mark Uzumaki hair all disheveled mid length looking as it seemed to float in the air like a falling feather as he made his exit.-Hanako: “NOOOOOOOO FAIR OOOOONIIIIIICHANNNN!” – Hanako raced to finish what was in her bowl, her shoulder length red hear swing over her crystal blue eyes as they grew wider than a full moon. She was two years younger than Kagato but was able to keep up with her older brother rather easily. She was dressed in almost the same fashion as Kagato was a black form fitting tank top, tight black cloth like pants with black open toed boot like shoes. Strapped around her waist was a little purple and blue pouch that hung off her side that contained her various ninja tool like Kunai. She put her head down began swing her arms like a savage beast as she ran towards the door chasing after her older brother. Getting with in eyes sight of hi she jump and tackled him from behind grabbing hold of his waist as her moment pushed her forward. Although she may have been small the force and speed in which she was traveling could easily knock Kagato to the ground if he was caught unawares.- Kagato: As his sister tackled him to the ground from behind he let out a light sound- “Umph” – Kagato was now lying face down on the street outside their small home, mud and rain water splashing about all over him as he had landed in a puddle. He shook his head from left to right as he did the mud and water from the onslaught of rain that was pouring down from the heaven’s like angel weeping over the loss of one of their own. Flicking the droplets of each into the puddle beside him as his hair tossed them aside. His lips part slightly as he turned his head to the right slightly looking over his shoulder as his sister was now wrapped around him with her face buried in his back- “ You know Imouto-chan…you really didn’t have to do that I wasn’t going to leave you behind. –Kagato smiled softly at his sister as he slowly began to push his self-up off the ground being careful not to drop his sister back to the ground as he did so.- Hanako: -Still holding on to Kagato’s waist with her face in his back as he stood up she did as well placing her feet firmly on the ground behind him. She turned her head to the side as she began to speak softly to him with a hint of melancholy in her voice- “But-but-but- Onii-chan I fear one day you will leave me and I don’t want that to ever happen.” – A sadden look fall upon her eyes that moments before were as bright as the moon in the dark nights sky.- Kagato: - Turned around braking the hold his sister had on him and faced his sister. Lifting up his right hand he began to pat the top of her head resting his hand there for a moment as he looked down at her right into her eyes.- “ Imout-chan there is no need to worry, I will always be here to protect you.” – Kagato closed his eyes for a moment as a warm hearted smile formed along his face.- “ Now we must head to the mission board and pick up a mission so we can help mother and father with the reward we get after completing it.- Hanako: - She simply nodded to her brother as they made their way through the village to where the mission board was posted stopping right in front of it her eyes looking over the selection of C ranked mission that they could do together. At this point in time there wasn’t many listed. The missions were a first come first serve basis and ties were tough for all so no matter how small the mission paid or how degrading it was no ninja turned down this opportunity. Hanako’s eyes shifted back and forth before they landed o the only C ranked mission left.- “Oh! Oniiiiiiiiii-chan this one!” –Hanako pulled the mission off the board which it so happened to be someone had been dumping all kinds of rubbish into the sewers and seemed that it was making a blockage somewhere down the line causing the water drain-offs to back up and over flow.- Kagato:-took the mission from his sister’s hand and began to look it over.- “well this doesn’t seem to hard and the pay for it isn’t that bad either, I guess we shall talk this one eh imouto-chan?” –He placed the mission in his pocket and began to head down the street of the village looking for any signs of where it was more flooded.- “ Hurry up and don’t lag behind keep an eye out for anything that looks off like where the water is the deepest.- Hanako: -Began to take the opposite side of the street of her brother taking the left hand side, as she moved further down the street it seemed the water was rising more towards her side then his.- “ Over this way!” – She shouted over to her brother pointing to her side with her right index finger while waving him over with her left hand in a frenzy.- Kagato Made his way over to the left side of the street and stood to the right of his sister. It so happened that the water was the highest right next to one of the ramen shopes.- “ Well I guess we should start here better start looking for a way into the sewers” –Kagato turned his head to the right noticing a sewer entrance cover in the center of the street. He nodded to his younger sister and began to walk over to it. He bent down and began to pry open the lid. Shoving it to the side with a loud heavy metallic scraping sound.- “ I’ll drop down first then you follow suit after I give you the okay” Hanako: - Nodded her head up and down in agreement to her older brother – Kagato: Jumped down the hole landing hard on the metal and rock surface of the sewer floor with a light splash from landing in a puddle. Kagato looked from left to right making sure the coast was clear before he called out to his little sister.- “Alright you can jump down now” – Kagato was waiting at the bottom of where he came with his arms open ready to catch his sister when she jumped down.- Hanako: “ Here goes!” – Hanako Jumped straight down without hesitation in to the darkness of the sewers below.- Kagato –planted his feet as he took hold of his sister snatching her from the fall, then setting her to the ground.- “ Now stay close we don’t know what else can be down here you know.” Hanako: - Once again she nodded to her brother sticking close to his side as the pair made their way down the tunnel. It wasn’t long before she started to see all the rubbish that was dropped down here, things like large metal sheets of scrap and card board boxes. It seemed headed down to the end of the tunnel. The water was getting higher as she made her way down the tunnel with her brother. Reaching the end of the tunnel all the debris seemed to be all piled up at the end of the tunnel blocking the water out flow. Hanako began to pull some of the objects to the side moving boxes and plastic pilling them up so she could put them in a bag to take out with her.- Kagato: Kagato began to do the same but instead of putting the objects to the side he put them right into a black bag he was carrying. It wasn’t long to just about all the garbage was clear when Kagato came upon a rat nest. It was hidden amongst the all the trash that had piled up in front of the water outlet pipe.- “ Hey Hanako come look at this it’s a rat’s nest’ Kagato motion to Hanako to come over to take a look at what he found with his right hand waving her over. It was a rather large rat’s nest. Kagato began to hear a light squeaking noise coming from the very center of the nest. It seemed that there were baby rats not even a week or so old all curled up in the center of the nest. - Hanako: - She made her way over to where her brother was only to have her eyes fall upon the same nest he was looking over.- “what should we do Onii-chan? We can’t just leave it here can we? The water will push them through the grate…” Kagato: “ you are right help me lift it up and put it over to the side. I’ll take this end end you take the other.” Kagato began to lift his side of the nest as he looked over towards his sister making slow movements as not to spill the baby rats out into the flow of water that seemed to be rushing down like a gazelle trying to flee a lion.- Hanako; followed suit and began to lift her side up as well taking a few steps back from to the side before slowly placing her end down on hard concrete walk way of the sewer.- Kagato: - he followed his sister’s lead making his way to the walk way placing his end down after Hanako set hers down.- Kagato: “well we gather up everything blocking the way might as well head in and turn it in” – Kagato picks up his very large bag filled with all the rubbish he had collected from in front of the drainage pipe, and flings it over his right shoulder.- “hurry up The smell of this place is getting to me”- Kagato began to make his way towards the exit slowly waiting for his sister to catch up.- Hanako: “ I am! I am! – She quickly took hold of her bag of trash in both hands and began to drag it along the ground in a hurry to catch up to her older brother. She made her way out of the sewer and a cross the street to where a big trash dumpster was. With one quick fluid motion she tossed her bag into the dumpster with a loud crash as it hit the bottom of the large metal container. - Kagato: -Like wise made his way across the street and tossed his bag into the large metal rusty dumpster. He began to make his way to the mission office just outside the Amegakure tower. Kagato slowly opened the door to the office and began talking to the person at the desk. - “Well we completed this mission” – Kagato Handed over the mission he and his sister took off the mission board.- Mission’s Shinobi: “ Oh I see very well then.” –She turned around as she read over the paper with the mission details on it placing a stamped seal of completion on the bottom – She slid over a little brown bag with some Ryo – “Thank you for your efforts” Kagato: - Kagato nodded slightly taking hold of the small brown coin bag and took his leave.- 'End Results: '''Cleared the rubbish, saved a family of rats.